To The End
by synergyfox
Summary: When it all comes down to it, you just have to be born to do it. Summary pending Cara/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: At the request of a friend who's just as addicted to Legend of the Seeker as me. There will be quite a few twists and turns throughout this, trust me, nothing is as it seems. I will be taking a few ideas from the actual Sword of Truth series but mostly just the show. Follows the BtVS time-line pretty close up until season 7 of BtVS and season 4 of AtS.  
**

**A/N2.0: Don't worry, Rising will still be being worked on, slowly though. We don't really have breaks for school.**

**Disclaimer: This is probably the only disclaimer I'll remember... I don't own much... just a few ideas but defiantly not anything related to the ****Sword of Truth**** series or Joss Whedon. Glowy eyeballs inspired by the show **_**Merlin**_**.**

The halls that were once filled with laughter and joy were now filled with screams and fear. White stone was stained red as precious life was stolen by cold, steel blades. Older children attempted to protect those younger than them with daggers they had been trained to use since they could walk. Their heroic efforts were no match for trained D'Haran soldiers, however, and they were cut down mercilessly. The ancient laws of honor dictated that they not turn from battle, they were going to take as many enemies with them as they could before they entered the Underworld.

In the chaos a male servant led a young girl through a series of small, narrow passages, clutching a pouch tightly in his free hand. He looked down at the child, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we'll be alright."

"Don't lie to me, Axton." The 10-year-old whispered quietly, looking over her shoulder cautiously as she gripped a simple, black dagger in her small hand, "I know we have a very small chance of survival. Mother already explained all of this to me."

His beloved Queen had explained what he had to do in order to protect the heir to the throne, the only difficulty was getting to the Boundary. Axton clenched his jaw, it was no use lying to the girl, she knew the urgency of the situation, he had to lie though. He had to give himself hope.

"Here... through the servant's corridor. It _will _be alight." He pushed against what appeared to be a dead end, smiling when it opened, as soon as they were through he would close it. The masonry of the castle had hidden passages built seamlessly into the walls, if you didn't know your way around you would come across dead ends.

"Look out!"

Something hard connected with his face and he went stumbling backwards, clutching his now broken cheekbone, "Oh spirits! I am _so _sorry, Axton." She paused and sighed with relief before crouching down, "Princess? Is that you?" She held her arms out when torchlight flickered across the girl's features, "Come here, little one." Kate held her arms out and the child ran into her arms, quivering as she did so.

"Kate! I'm so glad to see you. Axton keeps trying to get me to believe some sordid lie about how everything is going to okay. How is it going to be okay when the D'Harans have come into _our_ lands and are _butchering_ my people?" She asked angrily, clenching her fists, "I do not deserve the crown if I cannot defend my people."

The blonde woman smiled softly at her, kissing her forehead as she stood, the child held tightly in her arms, "You're 10, nobody expects you to defend them yet... getting you out of here safely is much more important because when you are older... you can return to this land and retake it." She pressed her lips to the girl's ear, "And I think... he's just scared, he's trying to make himself feel better." She whispered softly before looking to the man, "Is your face alright, Axton?" She asked, grinning.

"Oh, I've had worse. We need to keep moving." He muttered, pressing his fingertips to his cheek, "I've got to get her to the Boundary... get her on the other side."

Blue eyes locked with green and Kate nodded, "Very well. Let's go." She let the child down, "_Don't_ let go of my hand, do you understand?"

The child nodded, squeezing the blonde's hand tightly with one hand and her dagger with the other, "I understand."

The trio hurried towards a wall and Axton pressed his hand to it, stepping through quickly, squinting, "Hand me that torch, Katherine."

The blonde nodded her head, moving to the wall as she grasped the unlit torch, her eyes flashed golden and she leaned forward slightly, "Flamgra." She breathed and it came to life with fire. Kate grasped the torch firmly and pulled it from its holder, handing it to him.

He nodded his head to her and they slowly made their way down the corridor, the passage sealing shut behind them, "Kate, do you hear that?" Kate looked down, frowning as she listened closely.

"I hear nothing, little one."

The child nodded her head and quieted, her brows furrowing as she stopped, tugging on Kate's hand, "I _hear_ something."

Axton pressed against a wall and froze, screaming in pain and falling backwards, Kate pushed the young girl behind her as she drew two simple, black daggers from her boots. A young, blonde Mord'Sith stepped into the passage, pressing her Agiel into Axton's chest, she lunged forward and tackled her.

"Run, now!" She shouted and the girl rushed forward, leaping over the struggling women, running out of the corridor only to come face-to-face with another blonde Mord'Sith who shot forward, slamming her Agiel against the girl's abdomen.

The child frowned when she felt only the pain from the strike, not from the magic of the Agiel, "I thought those were supposed to hurt when they touched you..."

The blonde 13-year-old's eyes widened and she moved to strike the girl again with her Agiel only to have the leather rod parried, "I guess I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way!" The Mord'Sith smirked, lunging forward.

"I don't want to hurt you!" The 10-year-old exclaimed, dodging another blow.

"That's okay, I want to hurt you."

She brought her wrist up, slashing through the leather, connecting with skin, her eyes widened as blood trickled from the gash, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "You don't apologize for wounding the person you're fighting, idiot."

A man in a black tunic leapt over the smashed remains of a table, swinging an obsidian long sword, "Get _away_ from her!" The warrior shouted, thrusting his sword forward.

"No!" The brunette tackled the man in mid-leap and he grunted, falling to the ground as she stood protectively in front of the injured Mord'Sith.

He stood slowly, groaning, "Princess, she is _Mord'Sith_. She must die."

"I won't let you harm her." He moved to attack the Mord'Sith, attempting to strike her with his sword only to be blocked by the younger girl.

"My lady, step aside!"

She held her hand up, clutching her dagger tightly, "I order you not to harm her."

He let his arm fall to his side, "My lady, she is Mord'Sith." He attempted to reason and she clutched her dagger tighter.

"I will not let you harm her." The girl warned again and Kate ran from the passage, covered in blood, preparing to throw a dagger at the Mord'Sith, "Stop!" She commanded, her eyes flashing gold.

"Princess, she's Mord'Sith!" Kate growled, her own eyes flashing golden.

The 10-year-old rolled her eyes, this was getting repetitive, she was well aware that the blonde was Mord'Sith, "Yes, I understand that."

The Mord'Sith gritted her teeth together, "Go." Kate's jaw dropped as the blonde stepped aside, bowing her head slightly, keeping her eyes on Kate, "Do I need to teach you how to run as well?" She snapped, glowering.

Kate held her hand out, "Come on." The child nodded her head quietly, looking to the Mord'Sith sadly before grasping Kate's hand, following her quickly, "We cannot get to the Boundary. We have to get to the ritual room."

She didn't want to ask where Axton was, he was probably dead from the Mord'Sith he collided with, "Right." She nodded her head, that would be easier than the Boundary, there was a passage directly behind the Queen's throne.

The girl looked to the Mord'Sith one last time before following Kate, clutching her hand. Kate offered a thankful smile as the child lifted her hand, whispering softly in the ancient tongue of their people, a small ball of light appearing in her hand. They remained silent for a while, following the servant passages towards the throne room.

Kate was the one who broke the silence, squeezing the girl's hand, "Why did you demand she be spared?" She asked softly and the brunette looked up, a soft smile on her face.

"Her heart is pure, Kate." The blonde woman studied her for a moment before nodding her head.

Kate pushed yet another hidden door open leading into the throne room, a long, obsidian table drew the eyes focus. Fifty, white, stone chairs surrounded the table, twenty-five to each side, at the head was four evenly spaced thrones.

"Come on. We're nearly there." Kate breathed, pulling the girl quickly towards the banner behind one of the thrones. She pressed against the wall, whispering softly in the familiar ancient tongue, sighing with relief as it opened.

"Stop!" Kate's head whipped around and she gasped, her eyes widening, two Dragon Corp soldiers stood there with three Mord'Sith backing them up, Agiels drawn.

She pushed the girl through the passage and backed against the wall, forcing it closed. Kate clamped her eyes shut as she turned, pressing her hands against the wall, whispering as fast and as clearly as she could, her voice echoing around them.

_"Usstan quarth dos ulu zexen'uma veirus!"_ She hissed and the door sealed tightly, "Run! That won't hold them for long." Kate grabbed the girl's hand and sprinted down the hall, following the child's guiding light.

They burst into the ritual room and Kate had no time to take in the beautiful architecture, she had minutes to open a portal, "Get ready." She breathed, her eyes were burning gold as she channeled an enormous amount of magic through her body, "When the portal appears I want you to jump through, do you understand? Don't hesitate."

The child nodded her head, clutching at the material of Kate's skirt waiting nervously as she gripped her dagger tightly. Kate's voice echoed throughout the room and a ball of white-blue energy appeared in the center of the room. It began to get bigger, there was a loud crack and Kate spoke faster, her words blurring together.

"Go, now!" Kate shouted, her eyes wide as the sound of boots on stone got closer, she pushed the child into the portal, tears filling her eyes.

**A/N: Acha, a prologue of sorts for the first chapter, any guesses who the little girl is? I tried my bestest to make it not obvious. Brownie points to whoever figures out what the ancient tongue is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my awesomely epic reviewers! And Harry for letting me bounce ideas off him... a lot.**

**Underworld **

_Bodies moved over each other, sulfur filled her nostrils with such ferocity that her eyes began to water yet no tears fell. Painful screams filled the air as flames licked the skin of mortals, or at least she assumed them mortal, wherever she was. _

"_Ah, finally, just the soul I was hoping for…" Cordelia Chase spun around, her eyes widening as she came face to face with a dark haired man with icy blue eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

_He smirked at her as he took her in and Cordelia became very aware of her nudity, "I am Darken Rahl." He moved towards her, "Triana." He glanced to the left and a woman identical to her with her long hair in a braid appeared._

"_Master Rahl?"_

"_It is time." Her eyes lit up and Cordelia's stomach tightened when he looked back to her, "I assure you, Cordelia Chase, you and I will become __very __familiar with each other." Her eyes widened, "Until my plan has come to fruition, that is." He paused and clasped his hands together in front of him, "Let's try a taste of pain, shall we?" Pain ripped through her body as flame engulfed her body and she let loose a scream._

**Los Angeles, California – 2003**

Faith leaned back in the chair with a cool cloth splayed over her face, she was tempted to leave the Hyperion and score a motel room, all she wanted was a little privacy and a nice, hot shower. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the ache in her muscles as she did so and the sting of a few cuts reopening. Frowning deeply Faith's mind settled on her decision, the dark Slayer stood and stretched, moaning slightly as her spine popped and cracked. She moved over to the desk and reached over, grabbing for a sticky note and pen.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled as she scrawled a quick note and she turned, coming face-to-face with Cordelia, her eyes widened, "Hey Queen C... aren't you supposed to be takin' a page outta my book and bein' all coma-like?" She asked, studying the brunette's face, "What's with all the leather? Looks sexy and all but that's-"

Cordelia slowly began to smirk, recognition in her eyes, "You're Faith, right?"

Faith frowned deeply before rolling her eyes, "Awe man did you go and get amnesia again? Seriously, that shit ain't cool." She made to move away but Cordelia's arms shot up, grasping the counter on either side of Faith. The Slayer's eyes widened a fraction as she looked down at Cordelia's arms, "Uh... you mind?" Faith pressed her hands against Cordelia's stomach, attempting to push her back but the former cheerleader held her ground, "What is your damage?" She pressed harder against Cordelia's stomach.

Cordelia continued to smirk at her, "You're not as strong as I thought you'd be, for the _last_, living heir of Maelthra." Cordelia purred into her ear and Faith's muscles hardened under her clothes, she looked Cordelia dead in the eye.

"How do you know about Maelthra?" Faith asked, her eyes alight with curiosity and anger, "Who are you?" Her jaw was tense, eyes hardening as her muscles had.

Cordelia continued smirked and pressed her body into Faith's, "Oh Faith, you should have figured it out by now... here's a hint." She moved her lips near Faith's ear, "I was there, killing your weak and pitiful kin with my fellow Sisters of the Agiel." A dangerous growl rose up from Faith's chest, her entire body shook with quiet rage, "Now, now, keep that anger in check... we wouldn't want someone to come down and find you beating on their _precious _Seer."

Faith glared at her and Cordelia moved a hand from the counter, placing it on Faith's left hip, "Now... Lord Rahl has asked me to do him a favor... we will _all _benefit." She took pause, choosing her words carefully, "You'll get to go home, I will have a new pet... and Lord Rahl will be back and ruling D'Hara as it _should_ be."

Faith's hand shot up and she grasped Cordelia by her throat, squeezing slightly, "I'd rather kill you, you disgustingpile of shit!" Faith snarled, pushing forward with the entirety of her weight, knocking Cordelia off balance. Both women landed on the hard floor and Faith straddled the brunette's hips, baring her teeth, "Get the _fuck _outta her body!" Her hand tightened around Cordelia's throat as she shouted her command.

Cordelia began to laugh as she brought her fist up to connect with Faith's jaw, giving her enough of an upper hand to flip their positions, "You know there were a few survivors from that massacre, they escaped, other than you, obviously. We caught the last of them almost 3 years ago. They were so... _fun _to break." She leaned over Faith, pinning the Slayer's wrists to the floor with ease, "I personally got to break one, you might remember him. Does Duane ring any bells? He was going to be a Knight..." Cordelia's eyes pierced Faith's, "He kept saying that you would return and save the people of Maelthra." She gave the Slayer a sickly sweet smile as recognition appeared in Faith's dark eyes.

"D'Haran whore!" Faith snarled, spitting at the woman.

Cordelia glared down at her, "I had him licking my boots after two weeks." Faith bucked her hips, renewing her effort to break free, Cordelia let out a soft chuckle, "Sadly I had to kill him, he got a little... boring..." She shook her head and Faith let out a scream, not caring if anyone came down at this point, her brown iris' mixed with a soft gold, "Oh yes, unleash your magic. Let's see what happens when you use it against a Mord'Sith. I'm sure you know." Cordelia sneered, squeezing Faith's wrists, digging her nails into the soft skin, drawing blood.

"Faith?" Willow's voice called out and Faith bucked her hips, trying to get whoever was controlling Cordelia's body off of her.

"I don't need magic! I'll make you pay for what you did with my bare hands!" Faith snarled, twisting and turning as she attempted to free herself.

A wave of magic came their way and Cordelia held up a hand, deflecting it back towards Willow, giving Faith the chance to slam her fist into Cordelia's chin, making her see dots for a few seconds. Faith moved to flip them back to their original position but Cordelia recovered faster than she could move. Her hand slammed against Faith's wrist pinning it to the ground so hard that the tile cracked, blood dripped onto Faith's cheek as Cordelia glared down at her before turning her eyes to the staircase where a few Slayers were moving towards them, Buffy in the lead.

"Come any closer and I kill her. Use magic again and I kill her. So just stay where you are and maybe I won't kill her." Cordelia warned and Faith glared up at her defiantly before leaning up fast and tried to free herself.

"Get off of her Cordy." Buffy growled, Scythe in hand.

Faith twisted her body underneath Cordelia and the Seer smirked slightly, showing no strain sign of strain as she held her down, "You must be Buffy." Buffy stiffened, nodding her head curtly, gripping the Scythe tighter, "You all should just go back upstairs, this doesn't concern any of you." She turned her head back so she could focus her eyes on Faith again.

"Buffy! NO!" Faith shouted and Cordelia lifted a hand as the blonde moved to strike her with the Scythe, flicking her fingers up Buffy cried out in pain, dropping the weapon, staring at her hands where the magical weapon had burned her.

"This is going to be so fun." Cordelia sneered and slammed a hand against Faith's throat, leaving one of the Slayer's hands free. Faith gasped for air as her windpipe was cut off in the tight hold, she moved her hand to try and pull it off, not daring to use her Slayer strength and have the Mord'Sith take it into her.

Angel stepped in front of her, staring at Cordelia, "Cordy... this isn't you." He tried and Cordelia smirked down at Faith.

"Hear him? Trying to be all knight in dusted leather?" She rolled her eyes, "So weak..." Her eyes lit up as Faith continued to struggle against her, grasping at her wrist, trying to loosen her hold so she could breath in at least a tiny amount of precious oxygen, "Of course he thinks I'm his precious Cordelia." She sighed, looking down at Faith who's struggle was getting weaker, gasping for breath, "Will you hurry up and die?" Something hard slammed into her side and she went tumbling to the ground.

Cordelia grunted as her head slammed into the tile and found herself staring up into icy blue eyes, a gun pressing hard into her mouth, strong legs locking around her hips, "Wew dis wath unethpethed." Cordelia managed around the gun in her mouth, glaring up at the blonde woman before glancing over at Faith.

Kennedy was crouched next to Faith who was trying to draw in steady breaths, the younger girl pulled her up into a sitting position and brought her hand against the other Slayer's back, smacking it hard. Faith coughed roughly as she drew in ragged breaths, her eyes connected with Cordelia's and she lunged forward, baring her teeth only to be stopped by a hand gripping her jean jacket. She struggled angrily and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards, Kennedy stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Faith shouted, her voice cracking as she did so, "I swear by the Creator I will kill you for what you did!"

"Faith, calm down, you're not going to kill Cordy, we need to get whatever is possessing her out of her." Angel explained calmly, moving towards Cordelia, ignoring the angry sounds Faith was making behind him, "Thanks Kate." He froze when Kate cocked the gun her blue eyes hard and cold as she stared down at Cordelia, her finger squeezing the trigger slightly, "Uh, Kate?"

"As Faith said, you will die for what you've done." Kate whispered with a steely voice, squeezing the trigger harder.

"No!" Angel lunged forward, tackling Kate off of Cordelia milliseconds before she blew the Seer's head off, the gun went off and he grunted, the bullet entering his shoulder. He roared in pain, his features shifting as he threw Kate away from him, her head smacked against the counter, stunning her for a few moments. Faith knew her eyes were blazing gold as she threw Kennedy, Willow, Buffy and presumably Xander off of her the second she saw Cordelia scramble for the door.

"Get _back _here!" She snarled, leaping forward to tackle the woman, losing control as she instinctively unleashed a powerful wave of magic. Cordelia smirked at her as she lifted her hand, grabbing Faith by her throat, drawing the magic into herself, Faith cried out in agony, falling to her knees.

"Faith!" Buffy rushed forward, another wave of pain washed through Faith and she cried out again, tears leaking from her eyes.

Cordelia grabbed the Slayer by her dark hair, pulling her up and against her, smirking at Buffy as she tightened her grip on Faith's hair, "Put up a barrier, Faith." She whispered into her ear, kissing a spot behind it.

"Fuck you." Faith growled and her body went rigid as another wave of intense pain shot through her body, her legs went weak and she choked on a sob.

"Pain before pleasure." Cordelia hissed into her ear.

Buffy stopped, not wanting to cause the brunette anymore pain from her own actions, she glared at Cordelia as Faith's back arched, tears flowing freely, "Do what she says Faith. Don't worry, I'll find you." The blonde Slayer vowed.

Faith gritted her teeth as the pain increased, "You heard her, Faith, now do as I say. Put up a barrier and the pain stops... for now." The pain continued to increase and Faith's hand shot up, her eyes clashing gold once more.

"S-slig-ne." She forced out through the pain, a green barrier rose from the ground in front of Faith's hand blocking everyone from herself and Cordelia.

"Good girl. It's going to be so fun breaking you." She tightened her grip on Faith's hair and tugged, pulling her backwards, out of the hotel. Buffy glared silently at Cordelia, grinding her teeth together as she mentally swore to kill whatever it was possessing Cordelia.

The short Slayer turned on her heel, marching over to the blonde detective whom she had met almost a year and a half previous, "Kate. You're going to explain everything." She growled, grabbing the woman by her jacket and pulling her to her feet, "Now."

Kate grimaced, still woozy from hitting her head on the counter, "Put me down. I'll explain..." Buffy dropped her unceremoniously and she gripped the countertop to keep steady while she took a deep breath, "I'd prefer this to be a private conversation." She muttered, looking at the Slayers in Training and a few others such as Wood and Andrew.

"You guys go do something else." Buffy snapped and people began to protest but Willow turned on them, her eyes flashing a dangerous black.

"She said go." They scuttled backwards and Kate leveled her gaze at Kennedy, arching a brow, "Kennedy, please." Willow whispered.

Kennedy's jaw tightened, crossing her arms over her chest, "Faith is my friend, I'm _staying_." Kate's lips twitched upwards and she nodded her head.

"Fine."

Angel gripped his shoulder and looked to his crew as well as the Scoobies before everyone looked to Kate who closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Buffy ordered and many heads nodded in agreement.

Kate let out a laugh, "Everything would take years to tell." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Start with what happened to Cordelia." Fred smiled kindly and Kate looked at her before nodding her head.

The detective leaned against the counter, taking one more breath, "I don't know what exactly happened to Cordelia... all I know is that somehow a Mord'Sith has hijacked her body." They stared at her blankly and she pursed her lips, "Mord'Sith are elite, female warriors from D'Hara." Giles gasped and pulled his glasses off to clean them, she faintly heard a 'good lord,' as he did so, "They are mistresses of pain sworn to protect and fight for Lord Rahl, wielding weapons called Agiels, which cause agonizing pain."

"Cordelia didn't have a weapon on her when she made Faith scream." Buffy growled, glaring at the woman.

Kate nodded her head, "That is because she took Faith's magic and turned it against her. That is a distinct ability of the Mord'Sith... along with the Breath of Life and negation of magic."

Giles continued to clean his glasses for a moment putting them back where they belonged, "I have read of D'Hara and the Midlands... in the archives of the Council... they reside outside of our reality."

Kate nodded her head, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, "Yes, D'Hara and the Midlands are two of the regions, there are others separated by the Boundaries as well. Westland and the Old Word. Faith and I come from Maelthra, the capital of the Old World." She took pause, "11 years ago Darken Rahl managed to bring down part of the Boundary between D'Hara and the Old World, he sent legions through." Kate shook her head, "We lost the realms of Drostan and Nez'rei, he took control of the Dragon's Pass, the only way across the Great Mountains. When he reached the Champion's Pass to cross the river of Maelthra he was met by the elite Knights of Maelthra, as well as the Lords and Ladies of the Realms, presumably. I do not know what happened as I have not been home since we fled through the portal." Kate shook her head, "Somehow a portion of his army reached our city and managed to take the castle. All I remember is killing nearly 50 D'Harans before Axton and Faith showed up... I broke Axton's nose because I thought he was a D'Haran coming through the servants corridors.

"You said she took Faith's magic and turned it against her, is that what she did with the Scythe?" Willow asked and Kate nodded her head.

"She turned the magic of that weapon against Buffy, if she tried she probably could have turned the Slayer powers against you instead." Kate explained, looking at everyone.

"So she didn't turn Faith's Slayer powers against her?" Giles asked, utterly confused, "Faith isn't a Witch... or a Sorceress..."

Kate's lips twitched, "Faith and I are from a land rich with magic... very few people born in the Old World lack magic, the offspring usually dies within the first month, those that survive are what we call Pristinely Ungifted. They completely negate magic." She licked her lower lip, "She has obviously been hiding her abilities from all of you, and I can understand why... our magic is an ancient magic, it connects us with the land." Her shoulders sagged, "If I had known Faith was who I was looking for last year this never would have even happened. We'd be perfectly fine back in our reality." Kate groaned.

Buffy placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the other blonde, "So you and Faith are from this... other reality... Faith's been kidnapped by some chick who's hijacked Cordelia's body and-"

"And Faith is going to be tortured until she breaks unless we find her." Kate explained, "If we don't... then Faith will be the pet of that Mord'Sith. We can't let that happen, if Faith is broken by the Mord'Sith, Darken Rahl will not only have complete control of D'Hara, but he will _own _the Old World."

"Not to be all bummer-man here, but _why_ exactly is Faith so important?" Xander asked, puzzlement showing in his dark eye.

Kate's jaw tightened, her eyes hardening as she moved from the counter, moving her right hand to grasp her left arm, "Had Darken Rahl not attacked 11 years ago I would have been a High Knight of Maelthra and a Lady of the court, my direct commander would have been the Heir Apparent or, more appropriately, Heir of Maelthra by her twenty-first Winter..." She as Angel's eyes widened with realization, slowly followed by the two former Watchers in the room, "_Faith _would have been my commander..." She watched Giles' take his glasses off again with renewed vigor, "Seeing as how Darken Rahl's men _butchered _the Queen of Maelthra... Faith is the rightful ruler... and... as ruler of Maelthra... Faith would be the ruler _all_ 15 realms in the Old World as well as every living soul in the land." She moved forward, "_Faith _holds the title of High Queen. It is her blood right. All she has to do is enter the castle of Maelthra, sit upon the High Throne and speak who she is in the ancient tongue. Order and law would be restored to the land... _unless _she is controlled by a Mord'Sith because Darken Rahl would control her."

There was a pregnant pause before someone spoke, "You have _got _to be kidding me."

**A/N: Garumph... I know I missed some review replies, my bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and... here's another chapter.**

**[Warehouse]**

She didn't scream.

The pain was excruciating.

She continued to bite her lip as the pain coursed through her, blood seeping from the wound her teeth had caused. With each wave of the woman's hand her muscles hardened as the magic inside of her was manipulated. The feeling of a thousand knives piercing her from the inside coupled with molten lead coursing through her veins was almost too much, however, she refused to allow the darkness to swallow her. It had done so 4 times already and each time she had gone into the Underworld, flames would lick her skin, Darken Rahl would circle her, telling her that if she opened a portal to allow Triana (the Mord'Sith in Cordelia's body) and herself through, the pain would stop.

She embraced the pain.

11 years of searching and Kate had been the one to find _her_, she wasn't going to just take the next portal back to Maelthra, or wherever the hell it was Darken Rahl wanted her to go. She didn't want to think about the fact that, had she and Kate realized who the other had been a year prior, they would both be back in Maelthra, restoring peace by the tip of a blade and the notch of an arrow.

It took a few minutes to realize that the pain had ceased.

Faith lifted her head up, her hair acting like a curtain, soft hands cupped her face and helped her lift her head more. She stared into the once warm, brown eyes, now hard and sadistic, tears sprung in her eyes. Cordelia didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to have her body taken over by some Mord'Sith hell-bent on serving her master.

"You're not making this easy on yourself, Faith." Triana whispered, stroking her face with her thumbs, studying Faith's blood stained face as well as the bruises she had caused earlier.

The building she was currently in belonged to some demon worshiping cult that she had taken care of, their baneling selves were now dutifully attending to placing the necessary ritual symbols on, around, and inside of the building.

"It hurts this body if I use my Mord'Sith abilities, Faith." She breathed, looking deep into Faith's eyes, "By the time we get to D'Hara... this body will be useless. It can't handle the strain. It hasn't gone through the training I have." She explained, "Do you _really _want to be responsible for _ending _this woman's life?" Faith flinched at her words, "I think that is extremely self-indulgent and rather arrogant, is your life more important than this woman's?" She lifted her eyes to look at the long chains suspending Faith in the air, "Is it?

Faith clamped her eyes shut, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "No."

"I seem to recall that it was deeds, not blood, that made the warriors of your land so _noble_. Is this really how the commander of the Knights of Maelthra would act? Would you not give your life for any of your fellow warriors?" Triana continued to hold her face up, "Are you going to condemn this woman to an eternity of torture at the hands of Lord Rahl and any other creature down there?" Triana stepped back, letting Faith's head drop, "I will get back to D'Hara, Faith... either way you will help me willingly. If I must break you to do so, then so be it." She smirked sadistically and straightened, "Let's start from square one, shall we?" She cocked her head to the side and Faith's back arched, the feeling of liquid lead was coursing through her veins again, the knives were back, doubling in intensity.

She let out a choked cry, twisting and arching her body, trying to free herself from the chains and failing.

**Hyperion Hotel**

Kate pursed her lips, crossing her arms as she sat on the stool, scanning a rather worn page in one of Angel's reference books. Almost two and a half weeks had gone by and they had yet to find Faith. They were running out of time, the two groups clearly did not understand what a Mord'Sith was capable of doing to the mind and body if given the element of time.

She cocked her head to the side when Willow looked nervously at her, bitting her bottom lip, "What is it, Willow?"

"Earlier… when Faith put up that barrier, the word she said… sligne… is that a word from your reality? I had a cross reference running on my laptop… and… it hasn't come up with anything."

Kate smiled softly at the redhead's genuine curiosity, "Sligne is roughly translated into barrier, it is actually the first defensive bit of magic children in the realm of Maelthra learn."

Willow nodded her head and continued to watch the blonde detective as she looked back down at the page, uncrossing her arms and got comfortable, placing an elbow on the counter.

"So if Faith uses her magic, you can track her?" Kate nodded her head once, "Why hasn't she used her magic yet? I know whatever this thing that has Cordy can turn it against her, but… it would be akin to a flare, right?"

Kate studied Willow's face for a long moment, considering her words, "It would be like a flare… but… Faith is smart. She knows that one way or the other she will be forced to open a portal. Any extra use of magic… in _this _plane of existance before opening that portal would kill her." Willow's eyes widened, Kate let out a sigh, "While most souls in the Old World can use magic… they don't _have _to. Faith is more of a warrior. She uses magic to help in a fight or small things, but if she has no need for it, she doesn't use it. Her father, High King George, was the same. He was a High Knight before he was married; I think the only time out of battle he used magic was to make little children smile or something of that nature. Faith's mother, the beloved High Queen Keiran, was a skilled magic user. She merely needed to think it and it happened…" Kate paused, "Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"I think so…" Willow frowned, "It's like…" She paused, looking down at the book, "Slayer are physical, witches are mental… you have the same type in your reality. Warriors don't use as much magic as… whatever the equivilant of a witch would… so they aren't as strong in it, they're just able to use it."

Kate noded, "Exactly. Faith isn't a heavy magic user but she's smart, she knows she'll have to open the portal… however… when she does… it'll be like a high grade nuclear explosion for me… I'll know exactly where she is."

"Because you were going to be a scout."

Kate nodded once more, "Exactly. It's why I make such a good detective."

Willow grinned at her, "That's cheating."

"No, more like... using every skill I have to my advantage." Kate laughed and Kennedy slammed the book shut, standing up angrily.

"Why don't we just have you open a portal to this place and we'll intercept them?" She asked, glowering at Kate, her eyes flicking to Willow and back.

Kate arched a brow, "Because I don't know if they're going to have Faith open it to D'Hara or Maelthra, it would be a bit of a dampener on our efforts to save Faith if we stepped through into Maelthra and Faith was all the way in D'Hara. We'd have to cross a river, two mountains and a boundary."

"But they need Faith to rule in Maelthra, right? Buffy asked, closing her own book, "She's going to head there."

"Yes... however, it would be tactful to come up on them from behind."

"Why the hell would it be? It's something in Cordy's body and _Faith_." Xander snapped, his eye narrowing, "If she's being controlled and fights, then Buffy can kick her ass again."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, because Buffy is such a match."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Buffy exclaimed indignantly, glaring at the blonde.

Kate ignored her, "I'm quite sure Faith could outmatch Buffy if she tried."

"I beat her in sparing matches! I have the Scythe."

Kate turned slowly to look at her, "Have you ever gone up against someone who is completely dedicated to another? They would do _anything _for that person? Fight to the death?" They were all silent, "If we don't find Faith before the portal is open, it will be safe to assume that she has been broken. She will be a willing servant to that woman. How many times do I need to restate this? The pet of a Mord'Sith is something to fear... just as much as someone confessed to a Confessor. They can be compared to the extremists of this world. Their Mistress _is _god." She clenched her jaw and felt something churn in the pit of her stomach, her head snapped to the right and she tilted her head, "The portal."

Kate ran for the steps, breaking into a sprint as soon as she reached the door, "You guys follow in the car! Call my cell!" Buffy shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted after Kate followed quickly by Kennedy and a few other Slayers.

**[Warehouse]**

Darken Rahl smirked from his place in the barrel of fire as Faith obediently stared up at Triana from her spot on the floor, listening intently to the instructions the woman gave her. The back of Triana's hand connected with Faith's face and she whimpered, scrambling backwards, staring up at the Mord'Sith.

"Don't look me in the eye." Triana ordered, "Now. Do you understand what you have to do?" Faith nodded her head quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that, do you need to be trained so soon?" Triana asked, her eyes hard.

"No mistress." Faith whimpered, immediately moving forward and pressing her cheek against Triana's thigh, tearing up, "Please, mistress, I'll be good."

'Then remember your manners." Triana snarled, glaring down at her.

"Yes mistress, I'm sorry mistress."

Triana nodded her head, "Now. Go check the banelings work."

Faith scrambled forward, shaking slightly as she forced herself to stand, her legs hadn't been used in some time and looked at the work the banelings had done, making sure it was all correct, "Well?" Darken Rahl asked, looking to Triana expectantly.

"It's all right, mistress." Faith mumbled and Triana gave him a smirk before placing her hand atop Faith's head.

"Good girl. Now... open the portal for me."

"If that will make you happy, mistress."

Triana patted the top of her head again, "It will make me _very _happy. I may even reward you later."

Faith nodded her head and set to the task, crouching in front of the circle she spoke the words that had brought her here almost 11 years ago, "Ze'zhuanth jabukken d'lil Maelthra thac'zilen, nymuer ussta la..." Faith began, her brown orbs began to shine golden, magic coursing through her veins, threatening to boil over.

**[10 Minutes of chanting later]**

Buffy panted as she followed Kate towards the warehouse, the other Slayers had fallen back, opting to ride in the large bus that was now acting as their pace vehicle of sorts, a stop light or so back. 10 minutes of non-stop sprinting was making it difficult to breath but she couldn't stop, especially not with Kate still going strong. She turned left down a street towards a section of warehouses and nodded towards one near the end, "That one."

This gave Buffy a new strength and she increased her speed, easily managing to keep up and stay up with Kate as they ran for the building. The bus pulled onto the street, Slayers were jumping off, weapons in hand as they ran up to the two blondes, "The portal is going to be open in seconds. We have to get in there." Kate looked to Willow who was clutching a bag of herbs, "Tell me, do you think you can take Faith on? Magically?

Willow nodded confidently, "I think I can."

"Great. I'll fight her physically. I need you guys to take out whatever is in there..." She explained, looking at all of them, "Buffy... I need you to take the Mord'Sith on with Angel. Don't use the Scythe." Buffy nodded her head, there was no point in arguing, it was a sound plan.

**A/N: And now I get food!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** To The End 5/?  
**Author: **synergyfox  
**Pairing:** It's still a surprise... for a few chapters at this point... seriously, what is with the limit size here?  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings: **Abuse of banelings and the use of the word Mistress... repeatedly.  
**Disclaimer: **BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon, LotS and SoT belong to Terry Goodkind... I just coddle plot-bunnies.

Triana frowned when the main door to the warehouse exploded, small chunks of wood landed at her feet, smoldering. She glanced to the banelings, "Make sure they don't interrupt her." She ordered, pointing to Faith who was almost done chanting, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as a portal no larger than a night wisp formed and slowly began expanding.

15 banelings against 20 or so annoying humans, she liked her odds, all she had to do was fight off the vampire, the others she could handle by turning their magic against them. She moved next to Faith, watching as her body began to shake slightly from the strain of the ritual, the portal was nearly 7 hands wide. Faith was still crouched as she fell forward, hands flat against the cool, cement floor, the portal was 9 hands wide, 5 hands tall.

Triana's clenched her fists, gripping her staff as the one from earlier rushed forward with a redhead, the vampire and the blonde, whom she recalled to be named Buffy.

She met the four of them head-on, "Now!" The other blonde shouted and the redhead dove forward, Triana raised the metal staff (a rebar one of the banelings had called it) and blocked the blow from the axe and sword.

The blonde one who had tackled her off of Faith dove forward, rolling to a crouching position before lunging at Faith, the portal was open now, 9 hands wide, 9 hands tall.

"Fight them, Faith!" Triana ordered and Faith slammed her fist into the blonde's knee from the side, she smirked when she heard the distinct pop of something dislocating.

"Kate!" The redhead exclaimed and Triana's lips twitched before she slammed an end of the staff into the vampire's stomach, blocking a sword slash from Buffy with ease.

Kate was on the floor, attempting to fix her knee while the redhead stood in front of her, summoning a ball of fire, her hair slowly turning black from the roots, an unearthly wind surrounding her. Faith stood her ground, her normally brown eyes were mixed with a deep gold, "Faith... I don't want to hurt you." The redhead warned, looking affectionately at the fireball.

"You can't." Faith sneered through gritted teeth, "You're not strong enough."

The vampire and Slayer attempted to coordinate their efforts once more only to be blocked by her staff, she glanced back at Faith to make sure her new pet didn't die or something unfavorable like that. The now black-haired woman threw her fireball at Faith, eyes narrowing as it hit an unseen barrier, dissipating instantly with a hiss.

"You're cheating." The woman snarled and Faith rolled her eyes, sweat pouring off of her.

"It's not cheating... if you... have... the skill... for it." Faith forced out and lunged forward to attack only to have Kate flash forward, kneeling in front of the woman, hand up, palm out. Faith slammed into it, the palm of the blonde's hand connecting with her abdomen, sending her flying backwards into a baneling.

The tip of the sword in Buffy's hand sliced through her arm and she jumped back, glancing down at her wound before glaring at the Slayer. She ducked the swing of the vampire's axe and rolled out of the way of another sword swing, stopping next to Faith where she dropped her staff. Triana grabbed Faith by her underarm and forced her to stand, drawing the dagger at her side, placing it firmly to Faith's neck, drawing blood.

"Stop!" She ordered and the room went silent, "You're going to back off before I slice her throat open." Triana threatened, glaring pointedly at Kate, the now redhead, Buffy and the vampire.

They took a step back, "Mistress, what did I do?" Faith asked, her body shaking violently from not only the use of magic but fear that she had upset the woman.

"Move towards the portal, Faith." Triana growled and Faith took a step forward with her, "Back off." She snarled, tightening her grip on the blade as she grasped Faith by her hair, tugging her head back, "Trust me, it's of no consequence if she is dead."

Kate held her hands up, "The portal's open, you can go through to wherever it is you want to go. Let Faith go."

Triana's eyes lit up, "I don't think Faith wants to stay here... I think she wants to come with, right Faithy?"

"Yes, Mistress." Faith rasped, the blood flowing stronger from her neck.

"Would you prefer to remain here, Faithy? I'm sure I can arrange that... these people really want you to stay."

Faith shook her head, cutting her own skin slightly, "No, Mistress! Please! I'd rather die!"

Kate glared at her and moved to step forward but the redhead gripped her by the back of her jacket, "I will find you... and kill you."

Triana managed to maneuver them so her back was to the portal, "I don't think so." She took a step back and pulled Faith with her, fading into the energy with ease.

"No!" Someone shouted, she was certain it was Kate, the annoying one from Maelthra.

**[Warehouse]**

Angel watched in horror as the portal began to close, Kate, Willow, Kennedy and Buffy were already through. If it hadn't been such a serious situation the manner in which they entered would have been quite comical. Kate had lunged forward, diving through the portal followed by Willow who had a strong (and apparently magically glued) grip on her jacket. Buffy had gone through the same time as Kate, sprinting through rather than diving. Kennedy had already been in motion to follow but the moment Willow followed/was pulled through she had double-timed it and tapped into her Slayer speed, entering the portal in a blur. Shockingly it had been Anya who had followed the quad, sword in hand, verbalizing her hope that it wasn't a world inhabited by bunnies on the other side.

She had been the last one through, Giles ran forward, hoping to make it before it closed but it disappeared with a flash of blue, he dropped his sword and pulled his glasses off, mouth ajar, "Good lord..." He breathed.

"We have to figure out how to activate that portal." Angel grabbed the only thing that had survived the attack by its throat, it looked human and reeked of decomposition.

"What are you?" Angel asked, vamping out on it.

The creature let out a laugh before glaring at Angel, "You can kill me, vampire. My soul already belongs to the Keeper."

Giles replaced his glasses, his back straightening, "Oh..." He turned to look at the creature darkly, "We will not be killing you... yet. There are worse things one can do." He took a step forward and the Scoobies backed away, not used to seeing Giles act this way, the Slayers followed suit, unsure of what was going on exactly.

Angel looked down, spotting a gun on the floor, _Oh no..._

**[Unknown Place, Unknown Time]**

Faith grimaced as she landed on something hard, rolling across it, if she had the strength she would have searched for her Mistress. Instead she was forced to hope she hadn't been hurt. Her own body was protesting against any movement at all, it hurt to much to move after using so much magic in that other world. She opened her eyes slowly, spotting her Mistress standing, dusting herself off and tossing the dagger to the side.

Triana moved towards her, an almost kind look on her features as she crouched down, "You did _very _good Faith." She brushed a lock of hair out of the way, smiling softly, "Good pets get rewarded..." She whispered, running her fingers over Faith's dirty and bruised jawline.

Footsteps caught her attention and Faith tensed as her Mistress stood, she wouldn't be of any use to her if she were to be attacked, "Triana?" A woman asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Berdine... Raina... take my pet to the baths. She needs washing. Dahlia, Constance... I need leathers... and a new Agiel." The feet did not move and Faith lifted her head off of the ground slightly, "Now." Her Mistress barked and gentle hands grabbed her arms, hoisting her up, pulling her arms over their shoulders.

**[Unknown Place, Unknown Time]**

A foot nudged her ribs and Buffy groaned, trying to roll onto her back as she inhaled dirt and grass, "Geoff meh." She snapped into the ground, trying to sit up when rolling over failed.

"Ugh." Someone groaned from near her and a weight lifted off her, "OW! What the hell is that you just jabbed my leg with you fuc-STOP THAT!"  
_  
Kennedy... definitely Kennedy._ Buffy rolled over and sat up slowly, looking around, Faith was nowhere in sight. Kate was lying on her side, slowly coming to; Willow was sprawled out next to her, hand still attached to the back of her jacket with Anya lying over her stomach. Kennedy sat on the forest floor, glaring up at a blonde woman in red leather, a baton-like object held threateningly in front of her face.

"Who are you?" A gentle voice asked and she looked up into the sky-blue eyes.

"Buffy Summers." She grimaced, holding up a dirty (and, as she looked at it, slightly bloody) hand.

The dark haired woman smiled softly down at her, accepting the hand, "Kahlan Amnell."

"Un..." Kate sat up, hand pressed firmly to the side of her head as she scanned the area, "Faith?"

Buffy let go of Kahlan's hand, glancing at the detective before looking to the woman, "Did two other people come out of the portal we did?"

"No." A man answered and she jumped, turning to look at a rather handsome man standing behind her, sword at his side.

"You're sure? One was in leather pants and a leather top... the other was in black pants and a black jacket... kinda dirty... probably groveling..." Kate paused as she studied the woman in white, recognition dawning on her features, "You're a Confessor."

The blue-eyed woman smiled brilliantly, "Yes."

Kate nodded and moved to stand, letting her arms slip from her jacket, Willow was still out of it, "We're looking for a Mord'Sith and her new… pet… who happens to be very dear to us."

Kahlan looked to the blonde standing over Kennedy and Kate's eyes followed, "Well you guys just appeared out of nowhere in our camp..." She trailed off when she saw Kate tense, studying the blonde.

Buffy tensed as well, Kate's hand flew to where her pistol had been prior to the battle, finding the holster empty, "You're a Mord'Sith." Kate hissed, "What are you doing around a Confessor?"

"Can I hit her?" Kennedy asked, looking at Buffy angrily, "She jabbed me twice with that little pain stick of hers!"

The man gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, "Everyone calm down." Kate's eyes flew to his sword, her eyes widening again.

"The Seeker? Next you're going to tell me that you also have a Wizard of the Second Order with you!"

A white haired man stepped out, a bundle of berries and plants in his arms, "First Order actually." He corrected and Kate's mouth fell open, this was obviously something you did not run into everyday.

"A Confessor..."

"Mother Confessor." The blonde Mord'Sith corrected icily, glaring at Kate, keeping her weapon in front of Kennedy's face.

"The Seeker of Truth-"

The blonde was quick to interrupt yet again, "Lord Rahl." She smirked.

Kate glared at her, "A Wizard of the First Order _and _a Mord'Sith, traveling together? Why?"

"You are the one who should be answering questions." The Mord'Sith snapped.

The Mother Confessor turned to the blonde, hands on her hips, "Cara." She warned and the Mord'Sith rolled her eyes, looking back to Kennedy.

"Where are we?" Willow groaned, sitting up at the same time as Anya who grimaced, touching the small gash on the side of her head.

The Wizard raised an eyebrow, "The Midlands."

Kate pressed her hands to her face, inhaling deeply, "What the hell went wrong? Faith and that Mord'Sith should have been thrown out here too..." She looked up at the sky before closing her eyes, picturing the ritual circle and symbols in her mind.

"Would you all like to sit?" Kahlan asked, motioning to the logs, "Maybe we can sort all this out."

Willow released Kate's jacket and Anya helped her stand before plopping down on a log, looking around curiously. Willow moved and sat next to her followed by Buffy and Kennedy who finally moved away from the Mord'Sith.

"Maybe introductions are in order?" The Wizard asked, placing the berries and plants into a pot before straightening his back, "I am Zeddicus Zu'l Zordaner, Wizard of the First Order." He glanced to Kahlan, "This is Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor of the Midlands." He cast his gaze at the man, "Richard Cypher, the Seeker of Truth." The man nodded his head towards everyone, sword back in its sheath, "And Cara, a Mord'Sith."

Buffy looked to Kate whose eyes were still closed, face pointed towards the sky, "I'm Buffy Summers, a Slayer... this is Kennedy... also a Slayer... Willow Rosenberg... she is a Witch... Anya... a former Vengeance Demon."

"I prefer _reformed_. Apparently it makes me sound... nicer." Anya muttered, drumming her fingers on the handle of her sword.

"_Reformed _Vengeance Demon." Buffy smiled, "And Kate Lockley, a detective." She paused, "We're looking for a girl, her name's Faith... she's about 5'6", 5'7"... sarcastic... well... usually... when she's not following Cordelia around, and let me just say, what the hell? I mean..." She looked to the blonde, Cara, "You Mord'Sith can turn magic against people? I didn't even know Faith could use magic up until about three weeks ago. How is that fair?"

Cara stared blankly at her, "Superiority." She answered and Buffy glared at her, eyes flicking to the red, leather baton.

Kate sucked in a breath, opening her eyes, "The second set of runes around the circle, Willow, do you remember what they said?"

Willow looked to her, frowning, "Something about... intruders?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kennedy held her hand up, "You taught my girlfriend this language of yours that you wouldn't teach Giles?"

Kate ignored her, "Intruders... and...?"

"Middle land?" Willow offered, "I'm still shaky on some of the translation part... why?"

"The inner circle said the name of the Mord'Sith temple in the People's Palace... the outer circle said intruders would be thrown to the Midlands." She let her head drop forward, "How far are we from D'Hara? Exactly?"

**A/N: Just because I have a feeling when I get home I'm just gonna crash since we're goin' out to Denny's yo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **To The End  
**Author: **synergyfox  
**Pairing:** Yeah... no  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings: **The sophisticated use of insults via a certain Mord'Sith and a still, obedient Faith, maybe the breaking of glass?  
**Disclaimer:** Still as broke as I was this morning, nope, no ownage.  
**A/N:** Pre-final post.  
_  
So now that my mom is out of the hospital I can totally get back to typing (and sleeping ya?)_

**[Midlands, Forest]**

Buffy sat impatiently on the log while Kate spoke with Richard and looked over a map, "So tell me about yourself." She smiled, looking at Cara who looked impassively back at her before rolling her eyes and glancing to Kahlan.

"I'm going hunting." Cara muttered, grabbing her bow.

"Hang on a second." Richard called, walking away from Kate with the map as Cara stopped in mid-step, "This D'Haran map doesn't have Mord'Sith temple names. The translations Kate and Willow have... it isn't the temple isn't the one at the People's Palace. Can you point out where it is?"

Cara turned from the forest and moved towards the man, letting out an irritated breath, "What temple?"

Richard looked to Kate, "Ulmin." The Mord'Sith moved over to the Seeker swiftly and looked at the map, placing her finger on the map without hesitation.

"It is here." He nodded his thanks and she pulled her hand away slowly.

"What is it Cara?" Kahlan asked, standing and walking to the blonde, taking in the bemused expression on Cara's features.

Buffy frowned, the woman looked as if she didn't know how to process or express her feelings just yet, "That temple was originally intended be the primary temple of the Mord'Sith in the time of Alric Rahl, it is currently where Mord'Sith would go in the case of Lord Rahl's death due to its size and fortifications. It is also a place where Mord'Sith may experiment with the finer arts of pain and pleasure." Her nostrils flared slightly, "If your friend is there… you won't get in. It is impossible."

Kate moved towards her, "What do you mean it's impossible? Nothing's impossible… just difficult."

"I'm going to have to agree with Kate here, we've been doing the impossible for years." Anya stated before pointing to herself, "I mean _I'm_ a reformed vengeance demon…" She pointed to Willow, "_She _nearly caused an apocalypse through the death of a planet but we stopped it. Kennedy is a Slayer and there is only supposed to be one into ever generation now there are hundreds, maybe thousands. There's not one but two vampires with souls back in our reality… at least there was until Spike decided to make nice with the sun to save the world and Kate packs a magical punch we didn't actually think possible. Don't tell us what's impossible. Because I'm sure I can keep going."

"If there is only supposed to be one Slayer at a time then _what _is she?" Cara bit out, pointing to Buffy as she glared at the former vengeance demon.

Buffy put her hands on her hips, "I'm the Chosen Slayer. I died, a friend brought me back to life… the Slayer line continued into Kendra who… died… and then Faith was Chosen." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's complicated."

Anya snapped her fingers, "Back to the original question, what do you mean impossible?" She asked, getting irritated.

Cara rolled her eyes, "Alric Rahl put up enchantments that only allow Mord'Sith and those with the Rahl bloodline to enter the temple." She muttered as though it were obvious, "You cannot enter because you are not of Rahl blood or trained in the ways of the Mord'Sith."

Buffy scowled at her, clenching her fists, "Well why don't you tell us about the ways of the Mord'Sith so we can get in then? I mean sure we can't turn magic against people but I'm sure we could get in if we acted like Mord'Sith."

Kate moved to touch Buffy's shoulder, her eyes wide, "Buffy."

"Tell you..." She paused as though trying to wrap her brain around the phrase, "_Tell _you about the ways of the Mord'Sith? Tell? You can't be _told _about the ways of the Mord'Sith, you must be _trained _in the ways. It's not like you can pick up a scroll and learn how to do it, you're not even _born _a Mord'Sith. You are _made _a Mord'Sith." Cara spat.

"Why can't you just _explain _the ways and teach us a bit? That way we can get in. You are a Mord'Sith after all, aren't you?" Buffy asked, glaring at the woman in red leather, watching her nostrils flare and her eyes narrow dangerously.

"Cara." Kahlan and Richard warned as her hands made their way towards her Agiels.

"I'll explain to you the ways of the Mord'Sith." Cara sneered, moving towards Buffy, "I'll teach you a bit." Cara lunged forward followed by Kahlan and Richard, both of whom attempted to grab some part of the enraged Mord'Sith

Cara pressed an Agiel into Buffy's side, sneering with satisfaction as the Slayer cried out in pain, "This is ridiculous!" Richard shouted, red in the face as he tried to grab the Mord'Sith again, "Cara!" He barked, "Stand down!" The Seeker ordered and Cara pulled back from Buffy, standing over the shorter blonde who remained on her back, panting.

"Tell you how to be a Mord'Sith." Cara mocked, glaring down at the woman, "You couldn't even withstand one strike from my Agiel." Cara snarled, "Even the Mother Confessor, a woman who openly _embraces _weaknesses such as sadness, remorse and love can withstand a blow from the Agiel without screaming like a weak and petulant child."

Willow's jaw dropped as Buffy bared her teeth and shot up from the ground, lunging at Cara, her shoulder connecting with the blonde's abdomen, successfully body-checking her. Kahlan sighed and looked to Richard, lifting her eyebrows expectantly, he shrugged his shoulders and she smacked her forearm lightly.

"Tell her she can fight back Richard." Kahlan hissed and Richard jumped, looking down at Cara who was looking rather disgruntled as she took the blows from Buffy's fists.

"Oh… _oh_!" Richard exclaimed, his eyes widening, "No… Cara! Knock her out. Fight back." Cara rolled her eyes glowering at him for a moment before she brought her fist up, clutching her Agiel tightly as it collided with the side of Buffy's head.

Cara shoved Buffy's limp body off of her and pushed herself up, glaring at him darkly, "You need to work on your observation skills." She muttered and stood up, dusting herself off.

Willow smiled nervously as Zedd went to Buffy to check on the damage done and held her hand up shakily, "I… have a question. Please don't hit me with that stick of yours." Cara rolled her eyes again, "But… if only Mord'Sith and people of Rahl blood can get in… and if Faith is in there. How did she get in?"

Kate glanced at the redhead, nodding in agreement, "I know Faith's lineage by heart, along with my own. She isn't related to a Rahl and she most certainly isn't a Mord'Sith."

Cara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "The only other way to get in is if you're bound to a Mord'Sith. She's probably bound to whoever captured her." Cara shrugged.

"Then you can bind one of us to you and get one of us in to get Faith out." Kennedy breathed standing quickly.

Cara's face contorted to a half-grimace, "Binding is only done between a Mord'Sith and her pet. I'm not going to break any of you, you're all too annoying to have as pets or bedmates, I'd rather torture you to death." She turned on her heel and stalked off into the woods, grabbing her dropped bow.

"Someone's antisocial." Anya muttered.  
**  
[Mord'Sith Temple]**

Faith's eyes flicked left and right as she stood in the bath apprehensively, backing away slowly from the two Mord'Sith. They were very different from her Mistress, one had long, brown hair with icy blue eyes the other had black hair and doe brown eyes.

"We aren't going to hurt you..." The brunette took three steps forward and Faith took equal steps back, muscles tensing.

The black haired woman rolled her eyes, "Well, we will if you don't cooperate. Triana wants you washed and presentable, got it?" Her eyes narrowed, "Weren't you all weak and limp when we dragged you in here? And the bruises... they aren't as many."

Faith's brows furrowed, "Where's my Mistress?"

The black haired woman looked slowly at the brunette next to her with a deadpanned look, "Can we just...?" She moved her head towards the Agiels laying on the side of the bath with their leathers, new clothes for Faith and small jars containing soaps, "It would be so much easier."

"Raina." The brunette scolded before moving towards Faith again, "Your Mistress is changing and attending to important matters. After all, now that she's..." Her teeth clenched slightly, "... back... she is the Mistress of this temple." She took pause, "She would be very happy if you just did as you were told and let us get you clean."

Faith looked down in thought for a moment before nodding her head, "If it will make my Mistress happy."

The brunette smiled, letting a breath out, "Great!" She clasped her hands together and moved closer, "Raina, grab the soaps."

"The things I do for you, Berdine..." Raina sighed, moving towards the side of the pool.

Faith looked at Raina before looking to Berdine, curiosity getting the better of her, "Is she your pet?"

A jar dropped, shattering, "Why you little-"

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **To The End 8/?**  
Author: **synergyfox**  
Pairing:** I like being secretive XD**  
Rating: **NC-15/16**  
Warnings: **A small argument fight... a small temper-tantrum... rabbits**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned it.. there would be soooo much more money in my account.**  
**

Berdine placed her hands on her hips, a triumphant smile plastered on her face as she studied Faith, ignoring the angry bruise on the girl's face from where Raina had cold-clocked her. She was in black breeches with a black shirt ducked into the pants, with a black tunic thrown on, belted around her middle with a leather belt. She crossed her arms over her chest, taking in the crimson lining around her neck and the intricate design of the Maelthra coat of arms on her chest.

Faith sighed, looking down at herself, "Why do I have to get all dressed up?" Faith asked, grimacing as Raina tightened the cloak around her neck a little too tightly, "Watch it." Faith muttered, smacking the black-haired woman's hands away from her throat, untying it quickly and re-securing it with ease.

Berdine smiled fondly as she took in the angry bruise on her lover's neck.

_"Why you little..." Raina cut through the water as though she were a hot knife cutting through butter. Her fist connected firmly with the side of Faith's face and the woman merely grimaced._

"Raina!" Berdine exclaimed, moving forward to stop her from attacking Triana's pet again but Faith beat her to it.

Faith whipped her arm out of the water and struck the side of Berdine's neck with the her hand with a sharp blow. Raina's eyes rolled backwards and she collapsed into the water, Berdine's stomach twisted with panic briefly. Faith's eyes widened and she dove under the water, grabbing the woman by her underarms, pulling her up quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Faith exclaimed, hoisting the woman up and out of the bath.

Berdine smiled at her, patting the woman's calf as she fretted over Raina, "She'll be fine. Come back into the water, we've got to get you cleaned up."

"But I did a knife hand to her neck! She could be seriously hurt." Faith studied the bruise forming on Raina's neck.

"The sharp blow to the side of her neck caused her to fall unconscious. From the angle of the strike it looks like you just caused a bit of shock to the carotid artery, jugular vein and vagus nerve. She'll be fine. Maybe a little grumpy when she wakes up." She tightened her grip on Faith's calf and yanked, pulling the brunette into the water.

"Triana has received word from Lord Rahl that we are to escort the two of you to Maelthra." Berdine explained, smiling sweetly as she moved towards the Slayer.

Faith nodded her head quietly, catching the traveling boots that Raina threw her, "Why hasn't she done what she's promised she would?" Faith asked with a small voice and the two Mord'Sith looked at her, confusion passing over their own features.

"I'll bite, why hasn't who done what like who promised who would?" Raina asked, arching a brow.

Faith looked up at her, offering a broken smile, "I'm just talking to myself." She yanked the boots on, biting at her lower lip, her hair falling forward to hide her face.

Berdine moved behind her and gripped Faith by her shoulders, yanking her back against the chair, "Stay." She moved her hand up and ran her fingers through Faith's hair, pulling a few strands back.

"I don't see why I can't wear _my _clothes."

"Because those were to bloody to clean." Raina muttered, rolling her eyes, "And... _Triana _wants you ready for a presentation."

Faith nodded her head and Berdine's hand snapped down, gripping Faith's chin, "Stay. Don't move."

Faith swatted at Berdine's hands, "My hair is fine." She snapped, dodging Berdine's hands again before jumping up and moving behind Raina, "Make her stop!"

Berdine's eyes narrowed and she moved forward, Raina held her hands up, stopping her mate from moving forward, "Berdine, give her a break."

Berdine put her hands on her hips, glaring, "Just because she knocked you out doesn't mean you get to side with her."

Raina stepped forward, "Berdine."

Berdine held a finger up, "No sex for you for a week if you continue to side with her." She threatened, glaring.

Raina's eyes widened and she stepped away from Faith who tried to step behind her again, "Nuh uh. No way, I am not giving up sex for you."

"_I'll_ have sex with you." Faith exclaimed and Raina looked at her for a minute.

"You did not just think about that offer!" Berdine's eyes widened and Raina's gulped, grinning nervously.

"Berdine, think about this reasonably..." Raina tried and the shorter Mord'Sith glared at her.

Faith held her hands up, "I was joking. I swear. I wouldn't sleep with her..." She trailed off, "Unless my Mistress let me. I don't think she would though." She lifted her hand, pressing her index finger to her chin, "No, I don't really think she would. She would actually probably punish me for even asking."

Berdine moved forward and grasped Faith's upper arms, "You're going to go over here." She pulled Faith back to the chair, "And you're going to sit down." She applied enough pressure on Faith's arms causing the young woman to collapse into the chair.

"How did you-"

"Pressure points are among the first things a Mord'Sith is taught post training." Berdine grinned, "Now, stay still, got it?" Faith nodded her head, rubbing the spots where Berdine had pressed down, "I know you want to wear those other weird clothes, and you don't want to have your hair done and you want to sleep with Raina." She tugged a little harder than Faith was expecting and she grimaced again, "But you don't get to have your weird clothes back, because they were thrown out, you're going to have your hair done and you most certainly are _not _going to sleep with Raina." She yanked a lock of hair into place, pinning it with ease, "So just be a good little pet... and everything will go perfectly."  
**  
[Midlands, Forest]**

"So we're only a few days out." Willow stared down at the map, "We can go this way..." She trailed her finger along the map.

"Mm. No. You don't want to go that way..." Richard scratched his chin, frowning, "You would probably be better off going _this _way."

"What about this way?" Kate asked, following a path with her index finger.

"No... no... that's not a good idea. That entire area is infested with githyanki and githzerai." Kahlan sighed.

There was a loud thud and everyone looked over to see the disgruntled Mord'Sith throw handful of rabbits down, "No big game." Cara muttered, holding her hand out towards Richard who tossed her the dagger from his belt without bothering to look at her. She caught it and immediately set to skinning the dead mammals.

Richard sighed slightly and looked down at the map, "Look. Let's all enjoy some rabbit and get some sleep, in the morning we'll make sure you're headed in the right direction." He offered a smile and Willow moved to sit between Kate and Kennedy.

Buffy scrunched her face up, "Do you have to do that right there?" She asked, glaring down at the blonde who was doing her job rather efficiently.

Anya clasped her hands together, watching Cara skin the rabbits with morbid fascination, "You know, they aren't scary when they're dead."

Cara lifted her head and looked at Anya with wide eyes, looking utterly confused with a side of annoyed and disgust, "You're afraid of... rabbits?"

Anya frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "They're evil, they have twitchy little noses and they hop. Have you looked at those floppy ears?"

Cara opened her mouth to speak but Kahlan beat her to it, patting her shoulder with a sympathetic look, "Rabbits are very... er... _intimidating_."

Anya smiled brightly, "Someone knows what I'm talking about."

"Rabbits." Cara muttered, rolling her eyes and returning to work, "People get weirder and weirder the longer I'm out of D'Hara..." She grumbled to the third rabbit carcass.  
**  
[Next Morning]**

"No... absolutely not. _**No**_, **no**, _no_. I will not allow for this to happen. No." Cara exclaimed, gripping her Agiels tightly in her gloved hands, "You can _not_ be serious. We can_ not_ deviate from searching for the Stone of Tears more than we already do!"

"Look, the compass is pointing in the direction of the Temple." Richard shrugged, holding the compass out in his hand.

Cara's nostrils flared and Kahlan placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, "Cara... look... these people need our help." She trailed her fingers down Cara's arm, gripping her forearm.

"Wizard, surely you agree with me! At this rate we will never complete this obscenely annoying quest for an impossibly small stone to fulfill some stupid prophecies and seal the tears in the veil the Keeper oh so kindly keeps opening!" Cara ranted and Kahlan pulled her hand away, grimacing and shaking her hand, the anger surging into Cara's Agiels was physically radiating off of Cara's arms, "Sorry." Cara muttered, placing her Agiels in their holsters, flexing her fingers.

Zedd cleared his throat, "If the compass is leading us to the Temple... maybe there is something we can do to help."

Cara rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky, "You're all completely insane." She sighed.

**Thanks to my awesometastic reviewers on both this site and lj :) It makes me all giggly inside.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **To The End**  
Author: ****synergyfox** **  
Pairing:** A hint in this chapter, a revelation in the next**  
Rating: **Currently rated PG-15**  
Warnings: **Going from writing crack to slightly more serious leads to partial crack within seriousness. Other than that... no warnings.**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned it.. there would be soooo much more money in my account.**  
Thanks to all my reviewers so far! :)**

Richard and Cara crouched behind the large boulder, "Cara... are you sure there's no way for the others to enter the Temple?" He whispered, watching a Quad of Mord'Sith walk towards the large, ornate Temple.

"I was only there for a few months before I was taken with many others when Darken Rahl moved against Maelthra." Cara explained coolly, focusing on the four women moving quickly up the path, "There very well could be a hidden entrance, we would have to infiltrate it first and search from the inside."

Richard nodded his head confidently, "Zedd will change our appearances with a spell; you and I will enter through the front door."

Cara turned and glared at him, "That's too dangerous. If we get caught you will most likely be killed. I will merely be re-broken." Cara muttered and Richard rolled his eyes.

"I'm not letting you go in on your own, Ca-" Cara slapped a hand against Richard's mouth, scrambling on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

_"Are you sure you saw something, Berdine?"_ A female voice asked, floating over to them,_ "You weren't daydreaming again on watch were you?"  
_  
_"Of course I'm sure! I know what I saw Raina. There was someone up here."_

Richard's eyes widened and Cara pressed her face against his chest, closing her eyes, her hand moving down to grip an Agiel. The creaking of leather and a small squeak caused them both to stiffen,_ "Berdine, we're **supposed **to get back to the Temple."_

_"Mmhmm... but it's depressing there... she's all business and no play. I want to play with my lover." _Cara's shoulders shook and she moved her free arm up, biting down hard on her leather-clad hand as buckles were expertly undone, _"And how did she come back anyways? From what I heard, her body was burned! The Seeker's Wizard saw to that."_

Cara lifted her head, looking down at Richard, both of them sporting identical looks of confusion,_ "What?" _Richard mouthed, frowning.

_"She's nuts." _Leather was being peeled off.

There was an explosion off in the distance followed quickly by the distinct sound of leather being pulled on hurriedly and belts being re-buckled, _"I told you I heard something!"_

Cara lifted her head slowly and Richard tilted his head back, watching the two Mord'Sith run off; Cara sat up with Richard, straddling his lap, "What were they talking about?" He asked, taking her hand after she stood, pulling himself up.

"I have no idea." Cara frowned, glancing over at the Temple, "Let's get back to camp."

He nodded, "Right. The sooner we get back to the others the sooner we can get ready to head to the Temple." Richard looked around before tightening his grip on Cara's hand, "Let's go before they get back."

**Camp - 2 Hours Later**

"I don't like this." Kahlan muttered, shaking her head, "It's too dangerous for the both of you!"

"What happens if you guys get caught?" Kate asked, sitting patiently between Buffy and Anya, Cara gave an annoyed sigh and looked to Richard who nodded.

"Lord Rahl will most likely be killed. I will merely be re-broken." She repeated the same thing she had told Richard earlier.

"Wouldn't it be better if only one of you went in? That way if something happens... the other can get in and rescue them..." Anya asked, frowning, "Is this one of those weird human things?" She whispered, leaning over to Willow who nodded.

Cara rolled her eyes, "Lord Rahl has a twisted sense of camaraderie. I have explained this to him already."

Kahlan grinned, pressing her hand to her mouth to hide it; Richard scowled, "I've already told you, Cara, it is not twisted!"

"Of course it is if it puts you in danger. You are the Lord Rahl, your life is much more important than my own."

Richard let out a loud sigh, he was going to have to explain to Cara again that his life was no more important than her own. This was going to be a long night.

**Next Morning**

Cara offered a small, grateful smile as Kahlan helped her don her full uniform, "I want you to be careful..." Kahlan explained, tightening the laces, "... will you do me a favor and keep Richard out of danger? You know how he gets with damsels in distress." She tightened the last buckle.

"It is my duty to protect Lord Rahl."

Kahlan rolled her eyes before smiling brightly, "We need to have Zedd change your appearance now... and make your hair longer, obviously... and collar Richard."

Cara smiled darkly at the thought of collaring Richard, Kahlan smacked her lightly on the shoulder, "Don't smile like that. You're not supposed to enjoy this."

"I seem to recall Zedd recounting your impersonation of a Mord'Sit-" Kahlan clamped a hand over Cara's mouth, blushing brightly.

"You're going to lock that away... in one of those boxes, understand?" She asked and Cara nodded her head.

Kahlan slowly lowered her hand and Cara smirked at her, "There were sketches and diagrams, I must say I wa-" Kahlan's hand returned to her mouth with frightful speed.

"Lock it away." Cara rolled her eyes at that, "Is it locked away?" The Mord'Sith nodded her head and Kahlan lowered her hand again, "Okay... good. Now let's go back to camp and we'll have Zedd work some magic." Kahlan smiled, ignoring the shudder Cara gave and the green tinge her skin took, "Now... come on. There's no need to be afraid."

"I am Mord'Sith! I fear nothing!" Cara exclaimed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest as she began stomping slightly. Kahlan's lips twitched upwards at the sight of the grown woman pouting.

**-**

Buffy looked up as Kahlan and Cara walked over, her jaw dropped when she took in Cara and her full outfit, "You're going to catch flies." Cara snapped, glaring at her as Zedd stood, smiling.

"Alright. So we should just lengthen the hair?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm thinking we might darken her hair too... lighten the skin..." Richard commented, looking at Cara with an analytical eye, rubbing his jaw.

"Change the bone structure..." Kahlan muttered and Cara rolled her eyes again, looking up with a sigh, feeling the tingle of magic as Zedd waved his hand again and again.

"Is this the magic you guys use here? It flows so much more easier than the magic in our world." Cara cocked her head to the side and looked hard at the redhead.

**20 Minutes Later**

Zedd jumped back as Cara raised an Agiel threateningly, "Do I look like me?" She asked and he shook his head, "Then stop waving your hand about! Stop with the magic! It gives me one of those feelings I don't like feeling!" He gulped, staring at the Agiel as he nodded again.

"I understand." He squeaked and she turned on Richard, holding up a metal collar.

Richard's eyes widened, "Where did you get that?"

Cara stepped forward menacingly, "You don't want to know." She jiggled the collar and Zedd waved his hand once more, changing Richard's appearance to that of a villager they had met a few months back.

Before Richard could speak Cara collared him and he gulped as she gripped it in her gloved hand, "Cara... I think you're having too much fun with... why are you raising your other hand? Why are you... where did you get that chain?" She locked the end on the hook of the collar and smirked.

Kahlan kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly before turning to Cara and smiling brightly, "You know, Lord Rahl. You're to clean..." Cara yanked him towards the woods and everyone except Kahlan and Richard flinched when Richard screamed.

"Is he okay?" Kate whispered, leaning over to Kahlan.

"He will be fine. He is the true Seeker."

**Road to the Temple**

"You're having too much fun with this." Richard muttered as Cara yanked the chain, causing him to stumble forward.

"It isn't everyday a Mord'Sith gets to drag her Lord Rahl around on a chain." Cara smirked, "There's a quad up ahead, probably keeping watch. Just stay quiet and act like a good pet."

"Alright." He whispered, closing his eyes for a second before looking at Cara with total devotion.

They approached the quad of Mord'Sith and one of them held a hand up, Cara's stomach churned at the familiar face, "Who are you?" Dahlia asked, her other hand going to her Agiel, "We are not familiar with your face."

Cara saw Richard tense out of the corner of her eye, "Kate." She said the second name that popped into her head, the first being the Mother Confessor's.

Dahlia narrowed her eyes, studying the woman closely, "What Temple are you from?" Richard shifted uncomfortably at the question.

"Blynar."

"Why is your pet so... _twitchy_?" One of the women behind Dahlia asked, watching Richard like a hawk.

Cara yanked Richard's chain and he scrambled forward, falling to his knees as he pressed his face into Cara's hip, "He was only recently broken." Cara muttered and he gripped her calf, her features contorted angrily and she smacked the back of his head.

He yelped and ducked his head, "I'm sorry Mistress. Forgive me Mistress."

She rested her hand atop his head, "May I enter or will you continue to badger me with questions? I want a bath, the journey has been long and uneventful."

Dahlia nodded, continuing to watch Cara and Richard, "You will be escorted to the Temple and presented to our Mistress." Cara nodded, tightening her grip on Richard's chain.

"I wish for my pet to be cleaned. He is filthy."

Dahlia nodded her head, "He will be tended to." The group began walking towards the Temple and Dahlia continued to watch Cara, trying to pin down the small amount of familiarity she was garnering from the dark-haired Mord'Sith. They had a good twenty minute walk to the Temple, she had that long at the very least to figure out who exactly the woman was.

Cara glanced at Richard and he looked at her questioningly.

**Ulmin Temple**

"There is a magical barrier, as you well know from your studies when you were younger." Dahlia explained, "There have been some new precautions put in place since our Mistress arrived."

"Such as?" Cara asked, tugging Richard up the stairs unmercifully.

"Nothing for you to worry about. The Lord Rahl protects us, even in death."

Cara felt powerful magic pressing down on her and shuddered minutely, she glanced to Richard who frowned at her. They proceeded quickly towards the Lord Rahl's chambers, entering through the ornate doors. Both Richard and Cara spotted a young, dark haired woman kneeling obediently next to a Mord'Sith with short, dark hair. The woman lifted her eyes slowly at Cara drew in a sharp breath, she knew those eyes.

The Mord'Sith turned on her heel and Cara's eyes widened, shock evident, "Well... if it isn't Lord Rahl's murderer." Cara's eyes widened and felt her hair fall over her face, "And the Seeker. What a lovely surprise." She glanced at the Mord'Sith in the room, "Seize them."

Cara drew her Agiels and Richard looked down, the illusion spell was gone, he drew the daggers Kahlan had lent him in case something should go wrong.

**A/N: Pretend there aren't bad grammatical errors... there's no coffee yet.**


End file.
